


BillDip week 2017 one Shots

by Bobililo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, Cute gays, This is for billdip week so..., background mabel/pacifica btw, gays, stand alone one shots, there you go, they cute, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobililo/pseuds/Bobililo
Summary: It's billdip week and I figured I'd post my writings here XDDay 1 Kissing Booth/FestivalDay 2 April Showers/May FlowersDay 3 Beach DayDay 4 Date in the ParkDay 5 Rock Climbing/The Great OutdoorsDay 6 Sharing a MilkshakeDay 7 Author's choice!!!





	1. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 Festival/Kissing Booth

Dipper watched as another person came up to the booth. Grunkle Stan had wanted an easy way to make money at the festival this year and Mabel had come up with the idea of a kissing booth. He had been against it but in the end they won the argument. 

It wasn’t that it was a bad idea (It definitely oh my god Mabel why would yo-) It was just that Dipper was uncomfortably with people. And now that he’s older, puberty pulled a Neville Longbottom on him, and girls are giggling as they pass him and pointing. Almost like the boys (and some girls, I saw that Pacifica) did to Mabel. Except instead of getting people asking him out he had girls expecting HIM to ask them out and he just….. Girls are very nice but not Dipper’s cup of tea. 

Which brings him back to why the kissing booth is a bad idea. No one really asked for Dipper much, most of them knew Mabel better and he tended to slink towards to back of the booth to be forgotten, but there were a few times that a girl would come up for him, so Dipper would blush a deep red and give them a peck on the lips. Grunkle Stan had insisted they do the kissing booth the ‘proper’ way (except when Gideon came around, or Lazy Susan, that had been traumatic.) So aside from a few special cases they had to give each person a kiss on the lips. Dipper was uncomfortable but Grunkle Stan had promised him it wouldn’t be too bad. He still didn’t see the not bad part of the situation but having Mabel there definitely helped. 

“Come on Dip Dop! It’s not that bad.” Mabel leaned against the shelf at the front of the small space they were given, it had started to slow down as it got later and everyone started going home. Nobody wanted to be out after dark in Gravity Falls, the festival was shutting down as the light started to fade. Dipper looked up as he heard movement and saw Mabel putting on her light jacket and getting ready to go. He had offered to pack up seeing as she had plans with Pacifica that night. (Yes Pacifica I know what you’re doing, no Pacifica I don’t mind packing the stuff up so you can woo my sister.) 

And so Dipper was alone. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, willing his headache to disappear. He picke up the trash that had gotten dropped on the floor and was putting the money from their jar into their money box when he heard someone clear their throat.

“So a dollar and I get a kiss right Pinetree?” Dipper spun around and gawked at what he saw.

There was only one person who called him Pinetree and that was an annoying yellow triangle and this person was very obviously not a triangle but a very attractive man. Dipper turned red and managed to scrape together a reply.  
“W-well um, yes but Mabel isn’t here right now and uh- you can probably come back tomorrow-“  
The man chuckled, his yellow and black hair catching the light of the sunset. 

“But I don’t want to kiss Shooting Star, I’ve got you here.”

“B-bill you can’t just-“

Bill cut him off, “Come now Pinetree I’m a paying customer!”

Dipper sighed and tried to lessen his blush. He shuffled to the front of the booth and leaned over to give him a peck. As he tried to pull back Bill gripped his shirt.  
“Come on Pinetree, give us a real kiss.”  
Dipper was tugged back to Bill’s lips and he let out a muffled yelp as Bill kissed him very skillfully, with tongue. When Bill pulled back so they could both breathe Dipper was a flustered mess. Bill smirked, and his eyes were lit with triumph that he was right, and he doesn’t regret taking Shooting Star’s advice.  
Dipper came out from the booth bright red and staring at the human triangle. Bill grinned and grabbed his hand,  
“The night is young Dipper and so are we! Let’s go have some fun.”


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April Showers/May Flowers

Dipper stared out the window at the rain. It was late, really late, and Dipper couldn’t sleep. Despite having a resident dream demon he still couldn’t sleep. So he was watching the rain. It had been a bad day, and he was tired but his eyes wouldn’t close. He and Bill had fought about something that he didn’t remember, but Bill had left and he didn’t come back. And now Dipper was staring out a window, watching the lightning and the rain pour down over everything outside. He felt cold and alone, he didn’t like it at all. He’d made hot chocolate and wrapped himself up in a blanket but he still felt like he could never get warm, and he missed Bill dammit. He couldn’t sleep without Bill.

‘He’ll be back’ the 20 year old thought to himself, ‘He wouldn’t leave me,’

He tried to reassure himself. To fight off the insecurities he felt every now and then. 

Dipper suddenly couldn’t stand to stay there, staring out the window, he had to move. He threw the door open and headed into the rain, becoming soaking wet in the downpour, but he felt better. His breathing slowed and he let the rain wash away his insecurities and quiet the doubts and worries that had been running through his head since Bill left that afternoon. 

“Pinetree?”

He whipped his head around at the sound of the demon’s voice.

“Bill? You’re back!” He ran to his boyfriend and hugged him tightly. Reveling in the comfort that came with Bill’s arms around him. 

“What are you doing out here Dipper? It’s twelve-thirty in the morning!”   
Dipper shrugged as he felt water run down his back and he gazed up at Bill through his wet bangs.   
“Couldn’t sleep” he mumbled feeling a little embarrassed as Bill started to run his hands through the shorter man’s hair. 

“Well we can’t have that now can we? My little Pinetree can’t be sleep deprived. Otherwise what kind of a dream demon boyfriend would I be?”  
Dipper grinned, “You’ve been watching too much anime again.”   
“That is neither here nor there. Are you feeling better?” 

Dipper gave a small smile as he felt the rain taper off, 

“Yeah I am. Thanks for coming back.” 

“Pinetree I will always come back, I love you.” The blonde demon gave Dipper a smile, the kind that Dipper lived for, a real smile, not the cruel kind he gives Dipper when they argue, like he gave earlier that day. 

“I love you to.”   
Bill looked towards the edge of the woods and his eye caught on a flower that had bloomed. He grinned and turned his gaze back to Dipper,  
“Hey Pinetree, it’s May 1st.”  
Dipper made eye contact, confused at the change in subject.   
“Yeah? I suppose it is. Why?” Bill nodded his head towards the flower,  
“See that? That’s us, it weathered out the storm and now it’s blooming for everyone to see, a pleasant little thing.” Bill looked back down to Dipper admiring his rich brown eyes.   
“We had our April shower, now let’s enjoy the May flowers alright Pinetree?”


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach Day

“I still don’t understand why I’m here Mabel.” Dipper grumbled as he helped his sister unload the car they’d borrowed from Stan. 

“Because it’s a beautiful day bro bro! It’s sunny and beautiful, and I got a new swimsuit that I just have to try out!”

“And show to Pacifica right? I heard she was planning to be around here somewhere today an-“ “Shush! Whether or not I want to see Pacifica is irrelevant! You are so pale Dip Dop! Time for some sunshine!” 

Dipper scowled and pouted all the way down to the beach. When they had everything set up Mabel ran to go find Pacifica, (Not subtle at all Mabel) so he was left sitting under the umbrella in a place he didn’t want to be. He took out his book and started to read. 

Bill was having a great time, ice cream and food, people in bathing suits and water, plus it was a beautiful day! He had taken off his shirt a while ago and was walking around in just his swim trunks because there was no way he was going to be a stick in the mud! Bill came out of his thoughts as he spotted the cutest boy he’d seen all day. 

‘Speaking of a stick in the mud.’ He thought, ‘Why is such a cute boy wearing a shirt and sitting under an umbrella on this fine day?’

Filled with determination Bill shoved his slight nervousness he always got when thinking about talking to new people, especially new cute people. He walked toward the boy with messy brown hair and a pinetree hat (Ha! Pinetree!) that was wasting away reading a book. He felt his confidence start to drain away even as he started to speak.

“Hey there Pinetree! You got a minute?”

Dipper looked up, startled to have been addressed, weird nickname or no when he glanced up the person was talking to him. ‘He’s cute’ Dipper thought absently, chewing on his lip and he observed the stranger. 

“Can I help you?” Dipper replied cautiously, wondering if he was in the way or otherwise causing a problem.   
The blonde and black haired man let out a laugh, 

“Yeah you can! Come into the water! Enjoy yourself! It’s a great day to walk around! Have some fun! Take off your shirt!”   
Dipper turned bright red, 

“What did you say?!”

Bill felt his cheeks color, why had he said that?!!!

“I said ah… go out for a surf!” Dipper furrowed his eyebrows and looked confused, he opened his mouth to say something and Bill cut him off.

“Sorry let me start over… My name is Bill Cipher and I think you’re really cute, come for a walk with me?” Dipper’s head spun as he tried to get a grasp on everything that had been said in the two minutes the man had been standing in front of him. So Bill Cipher, though he was…. Cute?

“Um.. okay, my name is Dipper Pines. It’s nice to meet you?” Bill nodded, and Dipper couldn’t believe how quickly his attitude had changed, he seemed so full of confidence, and now he looked nervous. He couldn’t but feel sorry for the guy, he seemed rather harmless and it’s not like Dipper was doing anything else.   
“Yeah sure, why not?” Bill’s head shot up from where he had been inspecting the sand. 

“Really? That’s great! I know this great place up on the rocks!” And with that Bill dragged Dipper around the beach. All afternoon. Showing him all the best places to go and the food joints he liked. And Dipper, he enjoyed himself. He really loved the time he spent with the outgoing blond despite the few moments where they both felt horribly awkward around the other. And even those times they both ended up in fits of laughter. 

As Dipper and Bill came back to the Pines’ spot on the beach Bill grabbed Dipper’s hand and swallowed nervously as the smaller male’s gaze found his.   
“So... I had a really good time today. And I know we just met earlier but I would love to hang out with you more. Only if you wanted to of course, I wouldn’t want to force my presence on you, I have on good authority that I can be quite annoyi-“   
“I’d love to.” 

Bill blinked, “You would?” 

Dipper grinned and lent down to grab a piece of paper and a pen, he wrote his number down and turned back to Bill. Holding it out to Bill, a bit of a blush on his cheeks.   
“So you can get ahold of me and um, if that doesn’t work… You can always find me at the Mystery Shack! Haha..” Bill took the paper and nodded. He got to spend the day with the cutest nerd and now he got said cute nerd’s number? Best ending to a beach day... Ever.


End file.
